Only Time Will Tell....
by Lady Potter
Summary: My own character. U don't like it? GO AWAY! This is a charlie story. I repeat all flames will be used for lighting my fireplace. Newayz, if you wanna wanna know what its about then read it if not then don't. Enjoy. Similar but not really to I'm a What?!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter and if ya'll don't like my story you can go to hell.  
  
  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
Eleven years ago a young girl was born on April 8th under the new moon. To this child was given a great power. The power to heal. For eleven years she knew nothing of that power, and she wouldn't until she got her letter. The one that would arrive today.   
  
"Amadeus! Amadeua! Lunch!" yelled the mother.  
  
"Mother you hardly need to call me for lunch," said 16 year old Amadeus, Amadeua's older brother.  
  
Her mother rolled her eyes and set the plates down on the table. "You've both received letters today in the mail. Amadeua, you're going to Hogwarts this coming year and Amadeus your prefect badge came."  
  
"Thanks mom," said Amadeus taking the badge and taking it to his try.  
  
"You're welcome sweetie. Wait until your father gets home. He'll be so excited."  
  
Amadeua ate her sandwich and drank her lemonade. She went out into the garden and sat down next to the white rose bush. Her favorite in the whole garden. There was no rose that smelled quite like these ones.   
  
Out of the corner of her eye something caught her attention. She turned and looked into the bush and discovered a young bird trapped in the tangles of the bush. She smiled lightly and reached into the bush. She helped the small thing get loose and when pulling her own arm free she managed to cut herself on a thorn. She cried out in pain and jerked her arm free.   
  
She covered the wound with her other hand and stood to have her mother fix it. Something stopped her in her own tracks. A warm tingling feeling was spreading from her arm. The same feeling that she got when her mother would heal cuts. Her gaze flew to her arm and looked in disbelief. A blue light was emitting from her unwounded hand and the broken flesh of her arm was mending.  
  
When the glowing stopped she ran into the house for her mother.  
  
"MOTHER! MOTHER!" she yelled flying into the kitchen.   
  
"What's the matter sweetie?" asked her mother drying her hands on her apron.  
  
"I got cut on the rose bush, but then, I like healed it myself!" exclaimed Amadeua.   
Her mother placed her hands on her daughter's forearms.  
  
"Its natural for you to be able to do that sweetheart. You have that power. You were blessed with it on the day of your birth." Said her mother calmly.  
  
Amadeua stared at her mother strangely and then shook her head. Her long black her swung back and forth when she did this.   
  
And so Amadeua went to Hogwarts with her older brother. She kept this little power of her completely silent. She was sorted into Gryffindor and made quick friends with another one of the boys in her year. He was just as serious about his work and she was. His name was Percy. They would often work together on projects. Top of their class at the end of the first year. But that was two years ago.   
  
  
  
Sry this is so short but I need some sort of introduction. 


	2. Of Blood and White Roses

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Charmed so don't sue me damn it.  
  
  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
This was Amadeua's third year at Hogwarts. She was very excited and couldn't wait to start again. However her brother, Amadeus, wouldn't be there for her this year. He'd started a job as an official at the ministry. She was a tad bit nervous about this, but at least she still had Percy and that is what she was looking forward to. Her and Percy had owled each other all summer long talking about what they were doing. Amadeua finally persuaded her mother to let her have an owl and she bought her a black one and named it SunShine.   
  
"Sweetie, you've got to hurry up. We've got to leave soon," yelled her mother.   
  
"I'm coming mom! I'm coming!!" Yelled Amadeua running down the grand staircase in their Scottish Mansion.  
  
  
She dragged her trunk into the kitchen and sat down on it. She'd already put on her Hogwarts uniform minus the robes and smiled to herself. She would be allowed to go to Hogsmeade this year.  
  
Her mother appeared in the kitchen and smiled at her daughter. Amadeua loved her mother, Elizabeth, to death. She was a short witch with beautiful dark red hair. It was straight and fell straight to her back. Her mother's deep brown eyes glistened with happiness. Her father, Ian, was tall and muscular. He'd played Quidditch for Scotland for a few years before he became a manager or the Scottish team. Her father is where she got her looks. Midnight black hair and glass blue eyes. A soft peachy complexion, a gentle smile, and a smile that was as bright as the sun itself.   
  
Her mother produced a wand and apperated them to Platform 9 3/4. She grabbed a trolley and began to wheel it towards the train.   
  
"Bye momma, I'll write you when I can. Tell papa I miss him and Amadeus that he will be sorely missed at Hogwarts," said Amadeua kissing her mother on the cheek.   
  
"I will dear. Have a good year. Maybe I'll get to see you over Christmas is you aren't going to stay with Percy this year, tell him I said hello."  
  
Amadeua hugged her mother one last time and began off towards the train again. She spotted Percy and Charlie saying good-bye to their mother accompanied by their identical twin brothers Fred and George whom she'd met the summer of her first year and Christmas last year.   
  
She went a head and got a seat on the train and put her things in the overhead compartment. She pulled out a book and began to read it. Charms Level 3 really interested her. It was one of her best subjects. She loved Charms and Transfigurations. They proved to be an easy subject for her. Even thought Professor Snape's potions class proved to be an easy task for her.   
  
Percy and Charlie entered the Compartment followed by Fred and George and a taller darker haired boy that Amadeua had never met before.  
  
She looked up and noticed that another boy was with Percy. She didn't know his name but he did know that he played keeper on the Quidditch team.   
  
After Charlie left Percy turned and smiled at her. She stood up and hugged him.   
  
"Long time, no see old friend," said Amadeua laughing.  
  
"Yes yes, have you been well?"  
  
"Why of course Percy and yourself?"  
  
"Very well. Ahh, Amadeua this is my good friend Oliver Wood. He's,"  
  
"The Quidditch keeper for our house, I know but have never been properly introduced," she finished and smiled at a shocked Percy. She out-stretched her hand to him.  
  
"Amadeua McStilet, nice to finally make your acquaintance."  
  
He shook her hand and nodded. They all had a seat and began to talk rapidly about their summers.  
  
"Well, you see Oliver, I live in Scotland out in the moors. If fact, they're having the Quidditch Cup out there this year since its so big. Well anyway, I don't get to go places often because my father and mother work so often times I'm at home alone. My brother Amadeus is ministry official but this year I got to go to Germany. Okay someone else talk now," smiled Amadeua.  
  
Oliver laughed and began to talk about his summer. They laughed and chatted and suddenly the compartment door slid open. Two more red heads appeared wearing identical grins.  
  
"Fred, George, so nice to see you," said Oliver smiling at them.  
  
They grinned back at him and then stared at Amadeua.  
  
"Hi," said George to her.  
  
"Hullo."  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"Amadeua McStilet, George I thought you knew that."  
  
The both of them looked a bit flabbergasted.   
  
"How could you tell us apart?" asked Fred.  
  
"Our own mother has a hard time telling us apart," finished George.  
  
"Easy. George, your accent is a tad bit thicker than your brothers. Fred you're a tad bit taller than George. George your hair is slightly lighter, and Fred your freckles are a bit darker," said Amadeua knowingly.   
  
They looked at each other in shock and she could tell that Percy was also trying to pick out these differences.  
  
"I'm not getting the accents though. I've picked all out but the accents," said Oliver.  
  
"George, could you please said Hullo, my name is George Weasley. And then Fred could you say Hullo my name is Fred Weasley," asked Amadeua.   
  
They nodded and almost started laughing.  
  
"Hullo my name is George Weasley."  
  
"Hullo my name is Fred Weasley."  
  
"See? It's in the 'hullo'. George's is slightly more accented and a little bit more throaty than Fred's."  
  
"That's amazing. I'm going to have to tell mum about it," said Percy smiling. "You're good, real good Amadeua."  
  
"I try. "  
  
The twins left the compartment in a hurry. Amadeua burst out into bouts of laughter. When it died down she wiped her eyes and started talking again.   
  
They train arrived a few hours later. Oliver, Percy, and Amadeua all got a carriage together.   
  
"Did you get yours signed?" asked Percy.  
  
Amadeua nodded, as did Oliver.   
  
"Good, I heard that the first Hogsmeade trip was in two Saturdays. We'll all have to go together."  
  
They all filed into the great hall and took their seats. They watched all the new Gryffindors come over to the table. Charlie would be leaving in two years. He was in his sixth year this year.   
  
****  
The first Hogsmeade trip came up a little faster than Amadeua thought it would have. She had been so caught up in all of her studies. She wasn't too happy about divination but then again, who was? She finished her charms work and got ready to leave. She pulled out a light cloak it was September after all. Percy and Oliver were waiting downstairs for her. She made sure that she had a bit of spending money with her and started down to the common room.   
  
The trio left not long after. Amadeua almost burst with excitement. She'd been to the wizarding villages back in Scotland but she'd never actually been to Hogsmeade. They arrived and headed straight away from the rest of the student body. Most were going to Honeydukes and Zonko's. They went to The Three Broomsticks. Oliver got a table and Percy bought drinks. This sparked Oliver's interest because he knew that Percy never bought drinks before. Something was up and he knew it.   
  
Amadeua blushed when he set the drink down in front of her.  
  
"Percy you shouldn't have. I could have gotten it." She insisted.  
  
"No no, that would have been very ungentlemanly of me."  
  
She blushed furiously again and thanked him. Oliver gave a good hearty laugh. He had finally figured it out. Percy was usually up tight and strict. But whenever he was with Amadeua he was so relaxed. She was sweet and funny all at the same time. But usually very quiet.   
  
They left the three broomsticks and began to walk around the small village and check out all the sights. Percy broke off for a second and came back bearing a singe white rose. He handed it to Amadeua. She smiled at him and took it. In the process of it traveling from his hand to hers she noted that a small bead of liquid landed on her hand. She looked down at it and recognized it as a drop of blood. She looked up hand and went to reach for his hand.  
  
"No, it's alright. It's just a little prick. Sometimes even the most beautiful things have thorns."  
  
She insisted that she have a look and he caved. She handed the rose to Oliver and laid his hand on her hand palm up. She looked at the small wound on his index finger and then placed her hand over top the little wound. They witnessed a shimmering blue light pass from her hand to his and the wound heal. As soon as she'd realized what she'd done she'd slammed her hand into her forehead.   
  
"How could I be that stupid? No one is supposed to know about that," cried Amadeua.   
  
"What did you do?" asked Percy still a bit shocked at what he'd just witnessed.  
  
"I'm a healer. It was a gift. I meant to keep it a secret." Said Amadeua looking at the ground avoiding his piercing blue eyes.   
  
Percy lifted her chin up and looked into her now watering eyes.  
  
"It's a gift that couldn't have been given to a more worthy person," whispered Percy.   
  
Then proud, upright, never rule breaking Percy Weasley kissed her. Sweet and short. Oliver yelled out and began to laugh. 


End file.
